


He's in the Rain

by MsTfromtheEast



Series: The Rose [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Kim Seungmin, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, M/M, Top Hwang Hyunjin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsTfromtheEast/pseuds/MsTfromtheEast
Summary: In which Super Model Hwang Hyunjin attend a talk show, is he willing to tell his whole story with the boy in the rain?Inspired  by The Rose - She's in the rain.Cross-posted on Wattpad.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: The Rose [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846273





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> 🌧
> 
> Hi everyone,
> 
> I fell in love with the song of THE ROSE - she's in the rain.This story was inspired of this song.This will be angst story and the story will focus in the 3 main characters.
> 
> CHARACTERS :
> 
> 📷  
> Hwang Hyunjin  
> ~international model
> 
> 🎙  
> Kim Seungmin  
> ~solo singer
> 
> 🎧  
> Seo Changbin  
> ~rapper member of 3RACHA
> 
> Minor Character:
> 
> 🎛  
> Jisung and Chan  
> ~2/3 of 3RACHA  
> Jisung is seungmin best friend.
> 
> Other characters will be included in the stories
> 
> Enjoy 😘
> 
> misty🖤

2025

🎬

" For today episode, we have the famous international born Korean model which is very famous, and already ramp on runway to Europe and America's fashion weeks"

"Please all welcome the one and only HWANG HYUNJIN"

Everyone on the audiences cheer at him.

"Welcome again Hyunjin, its been so long since you came back here in Korea"

"Yes, its been 3 years already"

"How is it feel coming back.?"

"Its feel so great, everyone is still welcoming and yeah~~ its good to be back home."

"Since its been long, I'm sure you have lots of stories to tell"

The audiences agreed and cheer.

"So tell us about your stay in europe."

"Well I stayed for Paris fashion week, it was a great experience and I'm so thankful to be part of it"

"It was great to hear that Hyunjin, so ladies and gentlemen we will have a little break. And once were back we will talk about hyunjin past life, and everyone is curious about it Hyunjin"

Hyunjin smile genuinely.

"We will talk about Hyunjin love life, yes you hear it right ladies, we will talk about his relationship status all this when we came back.stay tune"

🎬

"We've been talked Hyunjin experience in his stay in europe on our first half. And now were here at the second half, everyone was waiting for this, so Hyunjin are you ready?"

Hyunjin smile and say "I'm born ready"

The audiences once again applauds.

"So Hyunjin are you perhaps in love nowadays?"

Hyunjin smile bigger.

"Every fans of yours is so curious on the meaning of your post on your Instagram account,"

Hyunjin smirked on the audiences and the camera that's filming him.

"Are you in a relationship? Do you have a secret lover that your protecting? Or there's more about it?"

"Here's some post from your Instagram"

"And the most important question of all, who is this guy? That can make you smile today, and make you crazy as a reference on your post"

The audiences and Hyunjin chuckles on the MC remarks.

"Well to answer some question. YES I'm in love and this guy is the one"

Everyone in the audiences starting to whisper to each other.

"Can we know who is him? I hope you don't mind us asking"

"Yes, his name is SEUNGMIN"

"Where did Seungmin and you know each other?"

"Seungmin and I was a childhood best friends, we attend same school and we have same neighborhood"

"So can you tell us more about your relationship with him?"

"So basically Seungmin and I was best friend, and yes I fell in love with my best friend"

"Awwww this is getting interesting, omg I'm sorry go on Hyunjin"

"And I'm the kind of person who wants mine to be mine"

"Possessive aren't we?" The MC smirked.

"Yes I am, very possessive" hyunjin smirked.

"Oh~~this is a new side of Hwang Hyunjin"

Everyone laughs including Hyunjin.

"And so I want him to be mine, I confess to him on our dance in front of our whole school"

"Wow that's so very romantic."

"And that's when we start dating"

"I'm getting more excited and interested in this story, but we need to have another break"

There's a protest from the audiences.

"Don't worry, on the third segment we will know more about Hyunjin and Seungmin love story all this when we came back"

🎬

"Thank you for staying tune in our show tonight, wow we receive a good news, our show is trended number 1 tonight."

Every audiences cheered.

"Must have been a power of Hwang Hyunjin" the MC joked.

"So Hyunjin, can you tell us more on what happened between you and Seungmin?"

Hyunjin smile and proceed telling his story.

"I hope everyone will pay attention on this. So here's what happen next after my confession."

⏮️📺⏭️


	2. II →  H.H.J.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Okay lets start saying our wish. But jinnie don't say it out loud."
> 
> "Why?"
> 
> "So it will came true. It should came from the bottom of our heart."
> 
> Hyunjin ruffle Seungmin hair and said.
> 
> "Yes sir!"
> 
> Seungmin smile contentedly.
> 
> And they make a wish. Then throw their coins together.

**2017**

**🌧**

My name is Hwang Hyunjin and I'm 18 years old. I am currently a junior student and I'm currently have a boyfriend. Well he's my best friend at first but now were dating it was such a very memorable experience for me and the most happiest too. So I confess to him on our school dance and I was so nervous that night. But luckily we have mutual feelings and he said yes.

  
_"Hyunjin lets go to the park"_

My love of my life said.

KIM SEUNGMIN.

And I came back to reality.

_"Sure since it was still early to come to school"_

Seungmin and I arrived at the park. There's no other people here since it's Monday morning. Suddenly Seungmin tag me.

_"Hey~ where are we going?"_

_"You will see it just follow me"_

After walking further at the park. We arrive in the most hideous part of the park, it has a lot of trees and plants that covering it, and there is 2 bench and a fountain on the center.

If you were looking at it, it looks so old.

_"Hey~how did you find this place?"_

_"_ _Oohhh_ _~~ right I haven't tell you. So I was so bored last week when you attend your seminar"_

Hyunjin kiss Seungmin pouting lip while Seungmin immediately smile.

_"And I decided to take some walk from home. So as I was roaming here at the park. I saw Jisung crawling"_

_"What?Jisung??Han Jisung??crawling??"_

Seungmin laughs.

_"No~~not my best friend but a SQUIRREL, crawling so I get curious on where it will goes so I followed it and then I found this place"_

Seungmin smiled.

_"Isn't amazing ? And look it also has a fountain"_

_"Yes its amazing"_

Seungmin walk near the fountain.

_"_ _Jinnie_ _look theres a lot of coins here."_

Hyunjin walk closer and side hug Seungmin.

_"You're right, maybe they make this as a wishing well"_

_"Ooh~~~_ _jinnie_ _lets make wish together"_

Hyunjin nodded his head and pull out two coins from his pockets. He handle one to Seungmin.

_"Okay~ here"_

" _Okay lets start saying our wish. But_ _jinnie_ _don't say it out loud."_

_"Why?"_

_"So it will came true. It should came from the bottom of our heart."_

Hyunjin ruffle Seungmin hair and said.

_"Yes sir!"_

Seungmin smile contentedly.

And they make a wish. Then throw their coins together.

Once they done they left the now, their secret place and go to their campus.  
  
  


★  
  


Seungmin and Hyunjin was currently in a mall shopping together. When someone approached them.

_"Hi I hope you don't mind me interrupting you two. By the way I'm_ _Hyun_ _suk_ _from YG K + a modelling agency"_

Seungmin and Hyunjin look at each other wide eyed. While hyunjin accepting the calling card.

_"I'm Hyunjin and this is my boyfriend Seungmin"_

_"Nice meeting you two. I was a scout in the agency and I must say Mr.Hyunjin that your face is so perfect for the modelling world."_

_"I-im thank you sir."_

Hyunjin blush on the statement. While Seungmin was smiling and encouraging Hyunjin.

" _I will be frank to you Mr.Hyunjin. I want you to join us, and i_ _can assure you that you will be famous, not just here in Korea but all around the world"_

Hyunjin look at Seungmin and Seungmin nod his head looking happy.

_"Mr._ _Hyun-suk_ _can I first think about this? I mean I also need to discuss this with my parents."_

The agent nod.

_"Its alright and please do contact me as soon as possible. Once again thank you for your time and I hope you said yes soon"_

They smiled on each other and part ways.  
  
  


★  
  
  
  


After a week Hyunjin made his decision and tell Seungmin about it.

They are eating their lunch in the cafeteria at lunch break when he break the news.

_"Hey Minnie, I want to tell you something."_

_"What is it?"_

_"About the modeling thing"_

_"Oooh~~~so have you think about it?"_

_"Yeah~and I also talk on my parents"_

_"And?"_

_"I want to give it a try,and my parents said yes"_

_"Then its good now. You know me I will support you no matter what happen"_

Hyunjin was so happy and hug his boyfriend tightly. Seungmin return the hug.

But then someone interrupt them.  
  
  
  
  
  


_"Hey, guys did you hear the news?"_

Seungmin and Hyunjin let go of each other and look at they friend.

_"What is it Jisung?" Hyunjin ask_

_"Well there this new dude, transfer student and he look so scary and intimidating"_

_"And--?"Seungmin ask_

_"And there's a rumor speculating that he's a under ground rapper"_

_"Ooh~~that's nice" Seungmin said._

Hyunjin and Jisung look at each other in shock.

_"How it become nice?" Jisung asked_

_"Well you can befriend him. At least your not the only under ground rapper here"_

_"OMG Seungmin your a genius, that's why I love you"_

Jisung was trying to kiss Seungmin so being his possessive self Hyunjin is stopping Jisung.

_"Hey~~stop it especially not in my face"_

_"Screw you Hyunjin, you jealous boyfriend"_

Seungmin just laughs at his boyfriend and bestfriend bickering.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


They finish their lunch and proceed to walking to their next class.

_"Jisung, Hyunjin has a good news too"_

_"What is it?tell me you tall Llama"_

_"Stop calling me that you punks"_

_"Just tell me SEUNGMIN!"_

_"So were in the mall last week and there this one agent from YG K + and offer him a job"_

_"What Job?"_

_"Model" Hyunjin said_

_"OMG.. MODEL holy_ _moly_ _, that big company omg.. There's_ _NAM_ _JOO_ _HYUK_ _and more famous model there Omg.."_

_" I know right,I was so excited for Hyunjin"_

Seungmin and Jisung jump around looking excited. Hyunjin just laughed at them.

While they are walking Hyunjin accidentaly bump to another male.

_"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you" Hyunjin said._

The male just look at them, and stare longer to Seungmin before walking away.

_"What is that for?" Hyunjin said wide eyed._

_"He's the dude I was talking about" jisung said._

_Hyunjin tilt his head and stare at Jisung._

_" he's a senior by the way." Jisung added._

_Seungmin still staring at the hallway which the guy who bump to Hyunjin._

_"Don't worry about it M_ _innie okay? Lets go or we will be late"_

Hyunjin and Jisung started walking away while seungmin was still in his track.

_"He looks familiar" seungmin said to himself._

_"Hey Minnie, lets go"_

_"I'm coming"_

_And they walk away._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_And in the distance the boy who bump to Hyunjin was leaning in a wall while watching them walks away._   
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Great._   
  
  
  
  


_🌧_   
  
  
  



End file.
